


Kisses

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, M/M, SOFT GAYS, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Jason's worried and Percy helps





	Kisses

Jason pushed his glasses up onto his head and scrubbed his face with his hands. A deep sigh pulled from his chest. Jason sat his chin on top if his hands and stared at the wall of his room on the Argo II.  
   
He didn't know how long he had sat there, just staring.  
   
Jason jumps when there is a knock on the door. “Come in”    
Percy swung open the door and Jason looked up. “Perc? What’s wrong?” Percy looked concerned  
   
“You missed lunch.”    
   
“Oh”  
   
Jason didn't protest when Percy came and sat down next to him on the bed if the bed, dropping his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Everything alight?”  
   
“What are we going to do Percy?” Jason asked resting his temple against the top of Percy’s head. “We are so far out of our element here.”  
   
Percy grinned “I don't know about that Jason, We are in a big boat that’s flying over the ocean.”  
   
Jason half smiled.  
   
“We can do this Jason. Don't let Gaea psych you out.”  
Jason sighed and laid back on the bed. Percy made a noise of surprise but didn't follow. “I'm not getting psyched out. I just-” Jason let out another sigh. “Just?” Percy prompted, plucking Jason's glasses off his head so he could run his fingers through Jason's hair.  
   
“I just feel like I should be doing something.”  
   
Percy smiled from above Jason and moved his hand so he could cradle Jason's face.  
   
“I can fix that” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Jason.  
   
The blond smiled into the kiss, despite his troubled thoughts.  
   
“Mmmm? And how are you going to do that?”  
   
Percy planted both hands on either side of Jason's head and peppered his face with kisses.    
   
Jason laughed and reached up to wrap his arms around Percy's waist. Rolling them both over Jason smiled softly when and just looked into Percy's sea green eyes.  
   
Percy scrunched up his nose, “what do I have something on my face?”  
   
Jason laughed and planted a wet kiss on Percy's cheek.  
   
Jason laughed again when Percy reached up on wipe off the excess spit.  
   
“I owe you for that” Percy warned  
   
Jason just grinned impishly.


End file.
